Ski binding means are known which are arranged on a movable carriage and held releasably in position by engagement of a spring-loaded toothed locator with a toothed rail. A torsion spring is herein used as a spring, same being wound around a set screw and cooperating with its free end with the toothed locator. To release the engagement, the toothed locator is pulled outwardly against the force of the spring. However, adjusting thereof is also possible by loading the binding in the direction toward the ski boot. The tooth construction is of a saw-tooth shape so that the teeth block only one movement of the binding, or of the carriage, in the one direction. In the other direction, the toothed locator is pressed automatically outwardly by the slope of the teeth. There is in this arrangement some danger of an unintended change in positioning which considerably diminishes its safety.
In a further known device, the carriage which is connected with the binding has a pin, on which is arranged a plate, which has tooth segments on opposite sides thereof. These tooth segments engage teeth which are formed on rails which are fixed to the ski. A crossbar having laterally projecting handles is secured on the plate. A leaf spring acts onto the crossbar and thus onto the plate carrying the tooth segments for holding the tooth segments in engagement with the teeth. By pulling up on the handles of the crossbar against the force of the leaf spring, the engagement can be released and the carriage with the binding can be moved. In such a construction, practically twice the number, namely two toothed rails and two toothed locators, are needed. The handles must be gripped by gripping around the binding and this is difficult, especially when the skier is wearing mittens.
In a different known adjusting mechanism there are provided two toothed rails between which is arranged in position of use a locking member which carries two toothed locators. This locking member is supported swingably against the force of a leaf spring which is arranged thereon in the manner of a clamp. By pulling on the operating shoulder of the locking member, same can be swung upwardly against the force of the leaf spring and thus the teeth can be disengaged. However, it is very difficult to grip the operating shoulder, which makes handling extremely complicated and requires generally a leverlike auxiliary means, with which the locking member can be swung upwardly.
In a further known binding, Salomon U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,666, a slide member is provided which is movable transversely to the longitudinal direction of the ski against the force of a spring, which slide member engages one or more teeth approximating square holes in a carriage. The teeth are provided in the direction of movement of the slide member. Therefore, the spring which holds the slide member must be constructed relatively strongly, so that during high stresses, as they are naturally transmitted onto the binding parts during skiing, the teeth are not moved out of the square holes. For this reason the teeth may not be shaped as points in the usual manner but must be substantially straight or only slightly conical. Furthermore, the slide member must be operated by pull, which is not only generally difficult but often impossible due to the strong springs. Therefore, to operate this arrangement, a lever-like part, for example a screwdriver, must be introduced between the open end of the slide member and the base plate secured on the ski, by means of which it is then possible to effect movement of the slide member and thus a release of the locking means. A further disadvantage consists also in the square holes requiring a large space between one another, which permits an adjustment only in very large steps.